2 KakuHida Aggravation
by Paige4114
Summary: Hidan got sick from Kakuzu. 2nd in my Series. Warning: Yaoi - BoyXBoy don't like don't read.. Rated T for language.


**Warning: Yaoi, BoyxBoy, fluff. KakuHida SasoDei Ooc-ness**

**I don't own, if I did they'd be alive**

**Sequel to Keep Away**

~Morning After Keep Away~

Hidan woke up the next morning with a sore ass, but he had more problems then that. His head felt like hell. He couldn't breath through his nose, and it burned to breath through his mouth. He whimpered and snuggled closer to Kakuzu.

Kakuzu was awake but hadn't moved since Hidan was snuggled into his side. He heard Hidan whimper and get closer to him. He moved his hand and gently stroked Hidan's hair.

Hidan felt the fingers run through his hair. He tilted his head slightly and let his eyes flutter open tiredly.

" Are you alright, Hida-chan? " Kakuzu looked into Hidan's eyes.

" I feel like hell, " Hidan's voice was scratchy. He buried his face into Kakuzu's chest. He felt Kakuzu kiss the top of his head. They laid like that for awhile before Kakuzu decided to go get something for Hidan. Hidan just grumbled and buried his face in Kakuzu's pillow.

When Kakuzu came back he had something to eat and drink for each of them. He set the tray next to the bed and gently pulled Hidan up to sit next to him. Hidan grumbled and just leaned against him.

" Hidan… Come on… If you eat you'll get better faster… " Kakuzu said as he put the tray over his lap.

Hidan first reached and got his drank. He almost drank it all at once. He slowly ate while still leaning on Kakuzu.

Then a knock came on the door, Kakuzu got up and went over and opened the door to find everyone's favorite artists. Deidara held up his mask.

" We came to bring your mask back, un, " Deidara handed it to him.

" Thanks… " I took my mask and through it at Hidan to stop him from staring at the wall.

" What the hell! " Hidan's voice croaked. He turned and glared at Kakuzu. He saw Deidara and Sasori stick their heads through the door.

" What's up with you Hidan? " Sasori said as he raised an eyebrow.

Kakuzu scratched the back of his head, " He seems to of got sick from me… "

Hidan got up and walked over to stand next to Kakuzu. He still looked tired as hell. He felt Kakuzu slip his arm around him.

" Yea, and now I'm bored, cause I don't wanna sleep, " Hidan said as he leaned on Kakuzu slightly.

Deidara got a huge smile on his face, " Can we play a game, un? "

Deidara and Hidan turned to Sasori and Kakuzu as if asking for permission. They put on cute puppy-dog eyes.

Kakuzu and Sasori exchanged glances then looked back at their ukes and shrugged, truthfully they'd do anything to please them.

" Yey! " Deidara yelled as he dragged Sasori into the room.

" So, what are we doing exactly? " Kakuzu asked as he closed the door.

" How about we play aggravation? " Deidara suggested.

" What's that? " Kakuzu asked.

" It's a game where you piss people off, " Deidara said as he flopped down onto the floor.

" Sounds fun, Blondie, " Hidan said and smirked as he sat across from Deidara.

Kakuzu sat next to Hidan and wrapped an arm around him, Hidan leaned into him. Sasori sat across from Kakuzu and next to Deidara, he pulled the blonde bomber into his lap.

" So, who's startin' this game? " Hidan asked.

" I guess me, un, " Deidara volunteered. He turned to Sasori, "Danna, " he began, " Why do you keep your heart in a Pringles container? "

Hidan and Kakuzu chuckled. Sasori just blinked.

" Uhm… yea… " Sasori said as he looked over to Kakuzu. He seemed to think for a sec. " So, when are you going to show Hidan ' tentacle rape '? "

Kakuzu just glairs and growls lightly at Sasori. Kakuzu looked down at Hidan next to him. " So, have you made any sacrifices to Jasmine lately? "

Hidan shot up to his feet. "You…You son of a bitch! I told you it's Jashin! " He then slapped Kakuzu. He went and crawled under his covers on _his _bed.

Sasori and Deidara exchanged glances and then laughed. Kakuzu shrugged it off, yes, he felt bad, but he wouldn't show it till Sasori and Deidara left.

" Danna, why do you have an ugly puppet like Hiroku? " Deidara said and smirked as Sasori glared at him.

Sasori sighed angrily and turned to Kakuzu. " Hey, Zuzu, if I paid you would you strip? " Next thing Sasori knew he had a pissed off Hidan and Kakuzu in front of him. He and Deidara quickly got up.

" I'm not some whore who can be paid with money! " Kakuzu growled.

" You can't say that about him, and if I EVER hear you call him something like that again, I'll sacrifice you to Jashin! "

" Ehh… " Sasori left quickly.

" Well, un, I'll cya later, " Deidara chuckled nervously as he left. He sneezed on his way out.

Kakuzu and Hidan looked at each other. Kakuzu spoke up first, " Listen, Hidan, I'm sorry about what I said about Jashin. Is there anything I can do for you not to be mad? "

Hidan just shook his head. He gently laid one hand where he slapped Kakuzu earlier. " I over reacted… Can you forgive _me_? " He pressed his body closer to Kakuzu.

" There's nothing to be forgiven, " Kakuzu leaned forward and gently kissed Hidan, wrapping an arm around his waist. Hidan put both arms around Kakuzu's neck and pulled him closer to deepen the kiss. Kakuzu's tongue gently licked Hidan's lower lip begging for entrance. Hidan gladly opened his mouth. The tongues wrestled for a little until they needed air.

Hidan smiled and yawned. He laid his head against Kakuzu's chest. He was then lifted up bridal style by Kakuzu and was set down on Kakuzu's bed. Kakuzu laid down with him and wrapped his arms around him. They both snuggled until they finally fell asleep.

**Here's the second part of my Series. Deidara gets sick in the first 1 of the 2 SasoDei's. If you enjoy this go check for my other ones, or something… Either way, I hope you enjoyed reading. Have a nice Day.**


End file.
